


Formal

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Abused Isaac, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fluff, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Jackson tie the knot, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Reunions, School Dances, Very minor abused Isaac though, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson are tying the knot, and Stiles ends up at the singles table instead of the wedding party table (the things he does for Lydia). It's not all bad though, his high school crush (obsession, really) Derek Hale is supposed to be sitting there.</p><p>The last time they'd talked to each other was the last formal dance in Derek's senior year of high school. Maybe it's time they got a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this [writing challenge](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm).
> 
> Day Twenty Two.
> 
> EIGHT DAYS LEFT.
> 
> Word of the day: formal.

            Stiles Stilinski tugs on his tie, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He wants to take it off, but then Lydia would yell at him for ruining her wedding photos, so he loosens it enough that it doesn’t feel as though it’s strangling him. Then he heads back out to the reception party. He’d left the wedding ceremony early with Allison so that they could go over everything at the hotel to make sure everything is in place.

            No one wants to be responsible for Lydia being upset on her wedding day. Although, Stiles has to admit, after seeing the way her face lit up at being pronounced husband and wife with Jackson, he’s not sure anything could bring her down.

            She had been dating him on and off since their sophomore year in high school. Stiles still isn’t sure what she sees in Jackson, because he used to be a _huge_ dick, but Stiles has grown fond of Jackson over the past few years despite his crap qualities. Jackson makes Lydia happier than he’s ever seen her, so Stiles tries not to hate the guy too much. It’s difficult some days.

            “Stiles!” Allison says, rushing over. “We have a slight problem.”

            “What? We just checked _everything_ ,” Stiles answers. He rubs his head.

            “We did, except that I just learned that Matt and his girlfriend got back together.” Allison says this as if he’s supposed to understand what that means. Stiles hadn’t even known that Matt _had_ a girlfriend. He hadn’t even been sure it’d been possible. Matt is just awful. No wonder why he’s friends with Jackson.

            Jackson _just_ married Lydia, Stiles thinks. He has to cut him some slack now—but Matt has a girlfriend who wanted to get back together with him after being cut free? That poor woman.

            “Okay?” Stiles says, frowning. He looks at the seating plan she has on the clipboard in her hands. She points to a table near the front.

            “Jackson told me that he wants her with Matt at the wedding party table,” Allison tells him with a frown.

            Stiles sighs, frustrated already. “That means that someone _from_ the wedding party has to move because it’s full.”

            Allison bites her lip.

            “Where did we have whatever-her-name-is before this?” Stiles asks, waving a hand around.

            “The singles table,” Allison admits.

            “Is there anyone good at the singles table?” Stiles asks her. He glances down to see if he can spot it on her sheet.

            “Aiden—that’s Ethan’s twin brother—is there, but I think he’s straight. Caitlin is there, except I heard rumours that she might finally be with Heather. There’s also Derek Hale,” Allison tells him.

            His head shoots up. “Wait, like as in _the_ Derek Hale?”

            “Yep,” Allison says, smiling. “Didn’t you used to have a crush on him?”

            “An obsession,” Stiles murmurs. He sighs. “Oh fuck you, Allison. You _knew_ I’d switch if you casually mentioned Hale is coming.”

            She laughs. “Please?”

            “Alright, fine. Matt’s girlfriend can be at the head table. But I want it on the record that I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart, because I love Lydia. It has nothing to do with Beacon Hills High’s most popular, _sexiest_ guy sitting at the singles’ table,” Stiles tells her with a laugh.

            “Deal,” Allison says, grinning.

            God, he loves her. She walks away to make the appropriate changes to the table names. Stiles glances around the ballroom. It looks Lydia Approved, so he hopes he’s right. He leans against a back wall.

            He’d lost touch with Allison after high school. Scott and she had broken up, and then Scott had started seeing a girl named Kira. Stiles is sure that Scott’s going to end up married with three cute kids with Kira, and he’s happy about that. As it turns out, Allison’s been dating a guy from their high school—Isaac Lahey—for the past three years. Stiles is happy that she’s happy and has moved on. For a while there, he’d been sure neither of them would get over one another.

            Stiles _knows_ he hasn’t gotten over Derek Hale. It’s not as though they’d been together. They _had_ almost shared a moment, only to be ruined by Jackson (another reason to dislike him, really). He’s tried dating other people—had even gone out on a couple of awkward dates with Heather. Stiles had kept comparing people to the way that Derek had made him feel. Everyone kept coming up short.

            He wonders if Derek will remember him. It’s been a few years since they’d been at the same school. Stiles hopes so.

            Then again, maybe it’s better if Derek doesn’t remember Stiles whatsoever. They could start fresh, and perhaps Derek wouldn’t acknowledge the big crush Stiles had had. God, it’d been a little embarrassing.

            “Stiles!” Allison shouts from across the ballroom. He looks up and focuses his attention on her. “Lydia’s almost here. Let’s go out back for the photos.”

            “Okay!” He meets her at the exit and then they head around to the hotel gardens.

            “When was the last time you’ve seen Derek?” Allison asks, sounding curious.

            “High school, junior year, at the last formal dance,” Stiles tells her as if he’d been preparing for the question. He hadn’t been. He just has an excellent memory. He glances at her. God, she looks beautiful today. Isaac’s a lucky man. “I had gotten my courage up to ask him to dance. Remember that?”

           “Yes!” she says, with a laugh. Then the full memory comes back to her and she frowns. “Oh, Stiles, I’m sorry.”

            He shrugs. “What can you do? I’m _still_ not sure that Derek’s into guys. I was hopeless back then, but I think I could have a shot now. If you know, he’s bi or gay, or open to new experiences.”

            Allison hooks her arm in his and beams at him. “You _definitely_ have a shot. Hell, you might even be out of his league. I don’t know what he’s been up to for the past six years, but I do know that you’ve made yourself into quite the man.”

            “Thanks, Ally,” he says, grinning at her.

            “You’re a great teacher—the kids _love_ you.” Allison had stopped by his kindergarten class a few weeks ago to get a late lunch with him to discuss Lydia’s wedding. The kids had thought that Allison was his girlfriend, and had attacked her with blunt questions. She’d handled them like a champ.

            Stiles had also been quite pleased that when he’d explained that he likes boys that his kindergarteners just beamed at him and suggested that his friend, Scott, might like boys too. It’d been adorable, and Allison had laughed when Stiles had had to break it to them that sadly, Scott likes Kira.

            The subject had been forgotten soon afterward, and no parents had come around to complain.

           Allison adds, “You look _sexy_. Although, I always thought you were quite handsome in high school. You’re happy, right?”

            “Yeah,” Stiles tells her. He means it. He’s been enjoying his first year as a teacher. The kids are great and they do love him. It’s been great for his self-esteem. “Do you know if Derek went into the Hale business?”

            “I have no idea,” Allison answers honestly. She fixes Stiles’ tie as a limo pulls up at the side of the gardens. She pats his chest. “Lydia’s here. Let’s go greet her.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

           “Stiles,” Lydia says to him forty-five minutes later. They’re walking down one of the halls in the hotel. She holds the bottom of her wedding dress in her hands so it doesn’t drag on the floor. Stiles has to admit that she is the most beautiful bride to exist right now. She gives him a smile. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me for today. I appreciate it.”

            He grins at her. “Hey, what are best friends for if not wedding planning slaves?”

            She rolls her eyes, and nudges him lightly with her elbow. “Will you come up to my bridal suite with me for a minute?”

            “Sure,” he says. They reach the elevators and he helps make sure that her entire dress is in before the doors shut. “Did Allison tell you about my latest sacrifice for your perfect day?”

            Lydia shakes her head.

            “Apparently, Jackson wants Matt’s girlfriend at the head table, so I’m taking her place at the singles’ table.” Stiles gives Lydia a smile to reassure her that he’s not upset by this, because it’s her day and honestly...he’s not upset.

            She raises her eyebrows and then says, “Derek Hale.”

            He lets out a laugh, unsure why he’s surprised that she knows exactly why he’d been willing to switch. Lydia gives him a look that makes him wonder if she hadn’t known this would happen all along. “Yeah, Allison mentioned something about him.”

            Lydia pats Stiles’ cheek before she picks up her wedding dress again and steps off the elevator. He follows her, stumbling a little bit, as he tries to catch up to walk beside her.

She pulls out a set of keys from her small clutch and opens the bridal suite door. “Jackson and Derek bonded while they were on the lacrosse team in high school.”

            “I knew that,” Stiles says.

            “I know you knew that, _but_ I bet you didn’t know that Derek is paying for our honeymoon.” Lydia’s expression softens. “We got lunch together a couple months ago, and the man has _money_. He’s different from the popular jerk he was in high school. He’s _all_ man now.”

            Stiles rolls his eyes, and sits down on the bed. “Basically you’re telling me I don’t have a chance with him still.”

            “Actually,” Lydia says, from the dresser, “I think you might have a shot with him.”

            Stiles swivels his head to look at her. “What?”

            “I just want you to know that.” Lydia walks over with a small black box. She holds it out to him, not letting go before she says, “Stiles Stilinski, you are my best friend. I know, sometimes it shocks me too. I don’t know who I would’ve become if I hadn’t had you in my life, but I don’t think I would’ve liked that girl. I want...you deserve to know that I love you very much.”

            She sits down on the bed beside him, shifting with her dress. She lets him take the box from her now. “Lyd...”

            “Stiles, it’s very important that you know that you are worth loving. You deserve the big happy ending. Jackson is mine, and I know you don’t necessarily agree with that, but he’s going to make me happy.” Lydia puts her hand on Stiles’. “I’m not saying Derek Hale is _the one_ , but I know you Stiles. You’ll put high school on repeat in your mind, and you’ll get insecure.”

            He shrugs. He has no idea if that’s what would have happened or not. Stiles hadn’t had much time to think about what it would be like to see Derek Hale now, just that he wants to. Why wouldn’t he? Derek had been _gorgeous_ in high school. He’s the kind of guy who would only get better with age. Stiles knows he’d chat up Derek to play catch up, but he’s betting Lydia might have a point.

            He’s been known to be insecure around Derek Hale before. Not that Derek would ever notice that though. Derek hadn’t noticed much about Stiles in high school. He looks down at the black box Lydia had given him.

Stiles opens it with one hand, and then freezes. Inside is a gorgeous watch, one that a kindergarten teacher definitely could not afford. His eyes meet hers.

“I had it engraved,” she tells him quietly.

            He pulls it out, moving his hand away from hers, and flips it over.

 

**_Stydia. Always._ **

           

            “Remember in high school--” Lydia starts.

            “And I called us ‘Stydia’,” Stiles murmurs. He looks at her and gives her his best smile. “This is amazing, Lyd. _Thank you_.”

            “Here,” she says, offering to help him put it on. He hands it to her, and then holds out his left wrist. She carefully closes the clasp and smiles at Stiles. “Now, Jackson’s going to be worried you’ve come up with me to confess your undying love, so we should head back downstairs.”

            Stiles snorts. “I got over my crush on you years ago.”

            “Yeah, the second Derek Hale said hi to you,” Lydia says. “Promise me you’ll give him a shot.”

            “I think we need to worry about him giving me a shot,” Stiles answers as they exit the suite.

            Lydia raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment further. She knows something he doesn’t, _dammit_.

            “I love you,” Stiles whispers to her when the elevator reaches the floor above theirs.

            “I know,” she tells him. “Now, be confident, Stilinski. You’re not in high school anymore.”

            “Are you worried that I’m going to embarrass myself?” Stiles asks as they exit the elevator.

            Lydia laughs. “No, I know you will. But I’m rooting for you.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            Derek fidgets with his tie. He can't believe his flight was delayed and he's this late. When he steps into the hotel, he makes his way into the reception hall. Derek quietly finds his table card on the table at the entrance, wincing since it's the only one left, and then looks around for the table number.

            They're in the middle of speeches. _Dammit all to hell_ , Derek thinks. He's such an asshole, even if the circumstances weren't his fault. It's only when he finds his table with two missing seats that he starts to move quietly through the crowd to take his seat.

            “ _I'll never understand it, but I'm grateful you two found each other._ ”

            He knows that voice. It's a bit deeper, and a bit aged, but when Derek lifts his head to see Stiles Stilinski blowing kisses to Lydia and Jackson at the head table, he's flung back into the past.

  

 _“Derek, would you_ please _quit glaring at him?” Erica hisses, leaning forward. Derek turns his head, but his eyes stay on the nerdy boy. He doesn't remember when it happened, or how, but somehow Stiles Stilinski had gotten to him. Derek can't help but watch him, because he remembers the geeky, awkward kid from a few years ago._

_Stiles and his best friend, Scott, had started hanging out with the more popular crowd of people—Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Danny—and Stiles hadn't seemed to change. The only major difference is that people know him now, and they're constantly stopping by to talk to him._

_Derek tries to acknowledge Erica's words, he really does, but he fails miserably. The truth is that he can't look away from Stiles, whose currently laughing and leaning into_ Danny _. Derek wants to know if they'd come to this stupid formal dance together, and he hates himself for it. Danny's one of the hottest guys at school, and he's comfortable with his sexuality._

_Derek's still unsure about his, and there's no way he can compete with Danny's looks, charm, or his everything. Derek's glare deepens, if that's possible, as Erica turns his chin so he's forced to face her. “I'm not glaring.”_

_Erica laughs, as though it's truly amusing that he believes it. She tosses a quick glance over his shoulder to where Stiles is most likely laughing at Danny's next joke and touching his arm. Derek tries not to feel jealous, but he is. It's not as if he has any say over who Stiles talks to—and anyone who knows Stiles knows that he talks to everyone. “Your glare could kill everyone in this room. Now, lighten up and dance with me.”_

_“I don't want to,” Derek mutters._

_“You're never going to get his attention with that sourpuss face. You're dancing with me.” Erica stands up. She holds out a hand, and waits. Derek knows that if he doesn't go out onto the dance floor with her, she'll cause a scene. He puts his hand in hers and lets her walk him out to the floor. She pulls him in close, and they start swaying. “Derek, I know you've been obsessed with him since you were ten, but this is your last year at high school. Then you're going off to baking school. Don't you wonder what it would be like to kiss Stiles?”_

_He wonders if he should even acknowledge Erica's quiet words. The thing is that Erica's been his best friend since kindergarten. He's not sure how he lonely he would've been if she hadn't stolen his toy and then informed him that it was now hers, but he's sure it's close to incredibly lonely. Derek's lips can't resist the tug upwards at the memory of meeting her though. She'd been a lot less intimidating. He tells her, “Of course, I do. But Erica—”_

_“No buts,” she cuts him off. “Tonight is your night, Derek. You just have to start taking some chances. It might work out in your favour.”_

_Derek sighs. “Maybe. Ever since he started hanging out with Lydia, he's become super popular though. I'm not sure how I could ever compete with Danny too.”_

_“Promise me?” Erica asks as Derek casually rolls her out from him. She eyes him before he pulls her back in so they can start to sway again. “You'll take one chance?”_

_“Promise,” he says despite all the protests in his mind. If anything goes wrong, he can blame it on Erica. She gives him a beaming smile, and then moves her head in close to his dress shirt. Derek notices the quiet guy that he'd only talked to a handful times about the lacrosse team watching them. Well, actually, watching Erica. “I think Boyd is looking at you.”_

_“Vernon Boyd?” Erica whispers._

_“Yeah,” Derek answers._

_“That's...that's nice,” Erica says. She tightens her grip around Derek a little bit more. “Is he glaring like you do?”_

_“No,” Derek tells her. “He just looks like Boyd.”_

_She shakes her head, and says, “You're the worst.”_

_“Have you guys talked before?” Derek asks her._

_There's a brief moment of silence before Erica nods. “We've talked a couple times, here and there, just like anyone else and Boyd.”_

_“But?” Derek asks, narrowing his eyes on Erica after he puts some space in between them to look at her._

_“But nothing. I didn't mention it because he didn't seem interested in me.”_

_Derek looks away from her to see Boyd watching Erica carefully. “I don't think that's the case anymore.”_

_“Well whatever. I'm not making the first move.”_

_“So you won't make the first move, but I have to?” Derek questions._

_Erica steps away from him, untangling herself from him. She has that look in her eyes, and huffs at him a little. “Well if it's such a big deal, I will make the first move. If that means you'll finally talk to Stiles.”_

_Derek watches in mild amusement as Erica turns and stalks towards Boyd. The guy also looks amused, which is probably the first time Derek's ever seen him express anything than his normal look. He moves through the dancing crowd, keeping an eye on Erica and Boyd._

_Boyd is nodding at something Erica says, and Derek sees him say a few words. It's funny enough that Erica's laughing loudly and settling her hand on his arm. When Derek makes his way back to his table, he sits down into his chair and pulls out his phone._

**_CORA:_ ** _I see you  
_ ** _CORA:_ **_go talk to him, omg, Derek  
_ ** _CORA:_ **_you're glaring big brother  
_ ** _CORA:_ **_omg Lydia just asked me about it!  
_ ** _CORA:_ **_go before Lydia tells him herself!_

****

**** _Derek curses. He knew he shouldn't have put his phone on silent. He glances around to see Cora talking with one of the twins—Aiden, he thinks—and then Derek searches the gym for Lydia Martin. Derek knows enough about Lydia to know that she wouldn't resist the opportunity to tease Stiles. And Derek's obsession with Stiles is definitely tease-worthy._

_He looks for Erica, to see if he can get her attention, but she's wrapped up in Boyd's arms and he knows it's a lost cause._

_His crush on Stiles had started innocently. Derek's a year older than Stiles, so they'd never had any classes together. However, they were on the same bus route in elementary school. Derek remembers watching a quiet Stiles come onto the bus. He'd sit down, pull out whatever book of the week he was reading, and then ignore everyone else on the route._

_Sometimes Derek would move his backpack onto his lap, hoping that Stiles would sit beside him. He never did. Derek isn't sure why Stiles had caught his attention, or why he still has it. There's something about him that keeps pulling Derek back in._

_Derek remembers one time when he was in grade eight, and Stiles was in grade seven, that Isaac stepped onto the bus. He'd been quieter, and much more reserved than Stiles had been around people. Derek had heard his mother talking about how Mr. Lahey was a mean man, and something about rumours of hits. He hadn't quite understood until he'd seen Isaac's bruised cheek._

_That day, Stiles had moved his backpack, silently inviting Isaac to sit beside him with a look. When he had, Derek had learned quickly that his crush on Stiles had become an obsession. He wants to know everything about Stiles Stilinski. Stiles never read on the bus anymore, just sat there and chatted with Isaac, even though Isaac had been a year older than him._

_When Derek had gone into high school, he'd reached out to Isaac in a similar fashion as Stiles. It'd been quiet, without any pressure, and now they're the trio: Derek, Erica, and Isaac. For a while there, Derek had thought Erica and Isaac were going to get together and make him the awkward third wheel. Their mutual crush died quickly._

_Derek had been in grade nine when he'd heard about Stiles' mother. He'd wondered, pondered, obsessed over how Stiles might have been feeling. He'd sworn quietly to Erica and Isaac that he would comfort Stiles if he ever ran into him. He hadn't._

_In the summer before grade ten, Derek had decided he needed to get over Stiles before he arrived at Beacon Hills High. He tried dating Kate Argent, who had been three years older than him. It hadn't worked out when Derek's mother had found out and threatened to call the cops on Kate. That had led to their relationship crashing badly before Christmas of that year. Derek had gone back to quietly obsessing over Stiles, wondering what he'd be like to talk to, what they'd have in common, if Stiles would tell him about his mother, if Stiles had ever noticed him._

_Stiles is popular now, and he seems happier. They've only ever talked a few times, here and there, in the past two years. Once it was because Stiles was taking a class above his grade—he'd wanted help studying, only Danny had jumped on that opportunity._

_Another time, Derek had turned the corner and ran into Stiles. They'd dropped their stuff, and both bent down apologizing. Stiles had laughed (holy god, his laugh) and said, “We're so damn polite, aren't we, Hale?”_

_It's the first time Derek had heard Stiles acknowledge him by name. He'd just turned and walked away swiftly. In hindsight, that had been a stupid move. However, in the moment, he hadn't known what else to do._

_There had been one time, more recently, when Stiles had come up to him to ask him about the lacrosse team. Derek had stammered out weak responses, and then Lydia had shouted for Stiles down the hallway. He'd apologized, and said he had more questions—and would ask another time._

_Another time hadn't come._

_Now there's a possibility it would never come if Lydia started to tease Stiles about Derek's stupid crush. His eyes narrow in on Isaac, who's talking to Stiles' best friend, Scott. He can't go over and demand to talk to Isaac privately (how weird would that look?)._

_He's clueless as to what he should do now. He looks down at his phone again. Cora suggested talking to him. What would he even say?_

_Derek's startled when the chair in front of him moves. His head shoots up to see Stiles sitting down._

_Lydia had gotten to him. Dammit._

_“Hey,” Stiles says, with a small smile._

_Derek doesn't say anything. He's waiting for it. Waiting for Stiles to tell him that his crush is creepy and freaks him out._

_Stiles nods slowly after a moment and then says, “Oh-kay then. I was just wondering if you could tell me some more stuff about the lacrosse team. My best friend, Scott, wants me to join.”_

_It takes Derek a minute to process what Stiles is saying. Hadn't he been thinking minutes ago that this conversation was doomed to ever happen? Now it's happening and Derek isn't saying anything. Stiles just watches him, waiting patiently. Derek's lips part, and then he closes them again, with his eyebrows drawn close. What if Stiles is just trying to embarrass him? He'd promised Erica he would try._

_“Now?” One word. That's good._

_“Huh?”_

_“You want to talk about lacrosse, now?” Derek stammers. He's an embarrassment to himself, really. How is he expected to know what to say to this boy though? He has honey eyes, and moles everywhere, and Derek can't seem to form proper thoughts anymore._

_“Yeah, if that's okay with you. You were just sitting here by yourself, so I thought I could keep you company. Scott's dancing with Allison now, and Lydia and Jackson are all over each other. Danny's with his boyfriend and—”_

_“Danny has a boyfriend?” Derek interrupts._

_Stiles nods. “You didn't hear? He's been dating Ethan for a while now. Look at how cute they are.”_

_Derek follows the direction that Stiles points in, to see that Danny is in fact making out with Ethan. There's a sudden weight lifted off Derek's shoulders. He turns back to Stiles and smiles a little. “They look happy together.”_

_“They are,” Stiles says, beaming a little bit more. “They can't keep their hands off each other.”_

_“What do you want to know about lacrosse?” Derek prompts after a minute or so passes in awkward silence._

_Stiles rubs his hands together and smiles. “Nothing. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”_

_Derek's not sure what to say to that, but there's a small piece of hope lighting up. He smiles, nervously. There's no way that Stiles is feeling the same way as he is._

_“I'm going to be completely honest with you, Derek. Lydia made me promise her that I'd come talk to you tonight. That I'd try to talk you into a dance with me,” Stiles tells him, looking a little bit braver as he speaks. “I know we don't really know each other, but I can't deny how good you look dressed up formally.”_

_“Uh—”_

_“And I know it's silly, to have a crush on you, because we don't talk. But I've seen you around the school, and Isaac talks about you a lot. He really likes you, and I feel like I kind of know you already.” Stiles takes a deep breath. “I just want one dance. You can say no, and we can pretend—hopefully—that it never happened, but I would like the opportunity to dance with you.”_

_Derek blinks. What the fuck is happening right now?_

_Stiles pushes his chair back. “So sorry, I shouldn't have done this. I don't even know if you're into guys. I just...sorry, Derek. I won't bother you again.”_

_Then Stiles is standing up and turning away._

_“I'll dance with you,” Derek blurts. Stiles spins around, mouth gaping a little, and just stares at him. Derek runs his hand through his hair and then stands up. “I'll dance with you.”_

_“Oh, wow.”_

_Derek glances out at the dance floor. He notices that Erica and Boyd aren't dancing anymore, but both watching him intensely. He turns away from their looks, and holds his hand out to Stiles._

_There's a moment of hesitation, but then Stiles' fingers are in his. They step out to the dance floor, sinking into each other's arms as though they were always meant to be there._

_“So, uh, does this mean you like guys?” Stiles asks, quietly._

_Derek thinks about it and then says thoughtfully, “I think it might just be you.”_

_Stiles laughs, and leans into Derek a little more. “I like the sounds of that. So, um, you're not totally freaked out by me coming onto you?”_

_“I am, definitely, but because I never thought that would happen.” Derek pulls his head back to look at Stiles. Stiles had been brave. He'd put it out on the line—and even if this is some prank, Derek doesn't care. He wants to enjoy this while it lasts. “Erica made me promise to talk to you tonight.”_

_Stiles laughs. “So I'm not crazy? I thought I was going crazy. I remember you on the bus in elementary school. You'd just sit there, quietly. But you were always alluring for me.”_

_Derek grins, feeling more relaxed now._

_“Stiles,” Jackson's voice comes suddenly. They both turn to look at him. “I fucked up. Lydia needs you.”_

_Stiles is gone before Derek can say anything else._

_He glances at Erica for support, who rushes over with her hand still in Boyd's. It's the last time they ever spoke to each other._

             Derek's focus is snatched away when he realizes that Stiles Stilinski is walking towards  his table. He glances at the empty seat beside him, and sure enough, the card says: **Stiles Stilinski.** Why isn't Stiles at the wedding party table?

            “Well, well, look who decided to show up,” Stiles whispers as he sits down beside Derek.

            “My flight was delayed,” he says simply. Stiles has grown up, and he's grown up well. Derek isn't surprised. “Stiles, how have you been?”

            “Great,” Stiles whispers. Derek glances up at the stage to see that Danny is giving a speech. What a blast from the past, seriously. “I teach kindergarten.”

            Realizing that they're going to completely disregard the rest of the speeches, Derek gives Stiles his complete attention. He'd come here, knowing that Stiles would be here, hoping that Stiles would be single. It's been a long time, and Derek's much more confident with himself. Still, he hadn't forgotten Stiles Stilinski. “I run my parent's business now. I took over when they passed away six years ago.”

            “Sorry to hear that,” Stiles murmurs, and Derek feels as if he means it. “Listen, Derek, about that night—”

            “I get it,” Derek says quickly. “I heard about what happened. It's been _years_.”

            Stiles nods. “Right, okay.”

            “ _Boys_ ,” a girl hisses. Derek looks at her, and thinks she's Heather. He thinks. God, high school was forever ago.

            “Why are you sitting here, anyway? I figured you'd be in the wedding party,” Derek murmurs.

           “I am,” Stiles tells him. “But Jackson's a dick, wanted Matt's girlfriend at the table. So I switched out. The things I do for Lydia, I swear.”

            Derek studies Stiles. He doesn't seem as disgruntled as his words should sound. “Think I could get a dance tonight or do you have a date at the other table?”

            Stiles blinks. “No date. I mean, technically I came here with Danny, but let's face it. He's trying to deal with his break up from this asshole, and didn't want to come alone.”

            Derek processes the information. Then nods. “Does this mean a dance?”

            Stiles shrugs. “ _Maybe_.”

            “I'll take it.”

            “Seriously, you two, either go make out in the foyer, or shut up,” the woman hisses at them.

            Derek blushes a little.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            “So you hate it?” Stiles asks a little later into the evening. Most people are dancing now, but they had opted to stay sitting. Derek figures it's because the idea of them finally getting a dance after all these years is a bit intimidating.

            “ _So_  much,” Derek tells him with a laugh. “The business world is suited much better for Laura, so I'm trying to convince her to take over. She has, for the most part, except the title.”

            “You should just quit then. I thought you were going to go to school for baking,” Stiles says.

            “I was, but then my parents died suddenly and it didn't work out. I needed to make sure I could get Laura and Cora through school.” Derek shrugs. “It hasn't been all bad though. I've made some great contacts. Erica Reyes works for me. She's intense, and has saved my ass enough times to be embarrassed about it.”

            Stiles grins. “I saw her earlier. She's _huge_ now.”

            “Twins,” Derek boasts, proudly. “I'm not surprised that she and Boyd have made it. I'm surprised about Lydia and Jackson though.”

            “Me too. They're the only ones though. Scott is dating this awesome woman, Kira. Allison's with Isaac!”

            “I know,” Derek says, with a laugh. “Isaac and I stayed in touch.”

            Stiles nods. “Really? He's never mentioned it.”

            “Harsh,” Derek murmurs, but Stiles is smiling. “I'm guessing you stayed in touch with everyone?”

            “Mostly. I didn't talk to some of them for a bit there, but it's Beacon Hills. It's hard not to run into people and catch up again,” Stiles says. His voice drops into a soft tone. All Derek can do is nod. “This is weird, isn't it? We're acting like we used to be best friends.”

            Derek sighs. “I get what you mean. We weren't really friends in high school, which is a bit ridiculous because I spent most of high school thinking about you.”

            Stiles' mouth drops open. “ _I_ spent most of high school obsessing over _you_. Then I finally got to dance with you, and Jackson had to fuck it up.”

            “Yeah.”

            “You never spoke to me afterwards,” Stiles comments.

            “I heard about Lydia, and...well, I just figured you'd come to me when you'd sorted it all out. Only you didn't, and I went to school. I got through my first semester of the baking program.” Derek adds, “Life happened, I guess.”

            “I think I'd like the opportunity to get to know you,” Stiles tells him. “The actual you.”

            Derek smiles. He stands up and holds out a hand. “Why don't we have that dance?”

            Frank Sinatra’s voice fills the air as Derek asks.

 

_I don’t know why I love you like I do; I don’t know why, but I do._

 

            Stiles grins. “Yeah, okay. You know, it's the second time in less than a decade that I've seen you dressed up for a formal affair. Do you dress like this for your office?”

            “Usually,” Derek says as he pulls Stiles out to the dance floor. Once again, Stiles and Derek fall effortlessly into each other's arms. “Why? Do you like it?”

            “ _So_ much,” Stiles murmurs to him. His eyes dance. “You spent a lot of time thinking about me?”

            Derek's amused, and feeling just like he knew he would all those years ago. He nods. “Yeah. Ask Erica or Isaac if you don't believe me. I had an obsession.”

            “ _I_ had an obsession!” Stiles says, laughing. “Derek...”

 

_The only time you hold me is when we’re dancing._

 

            “Yeah?”

            “I'm kind of sad that we didn't get the chance to know one another for real back then. I think I would've really liked you,” Stiles tells him.

            “I _know_ I would've liked you,” Derek responds lightly.

            “It's about damn time!” Erica shouts from a few feet away. They both look at her and laugh.

 

_I don’t know why I love you like I do; I don’t know why, but I do._

 

            Derek tugs Stiles in a bit closer. “I'm sorry I never chased you.”

            “I'm sorry I never came after you. I was scared that it hadn't meant anything.”

            “It meant something,” Derek promises. Out of the corner of his eyes, Derek catches his sister getting Isaac's attention and pointing at them. They both give him thumbs-up. “It probably worked out for the best anyway, if we’re honest.”

            “Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “I'm not that insecure teenage boy anymore. Derek Hale, will you go on a date with me? Friday night— _Fancy's_? Seven pm. I’ll pick you up.”

            Derek smiles. “I would love to.”

            “Perfect,” Stiles says.

            One day, Derek will tell Stiles how he'd always had a gut feeling about Stiles, about how his instinct is always Stiles, and how getting to know Stiles is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

            One day, Stiles will tell Derek that he'd stalked him in the library during random lunch periods when Derek was alone, that he'd compared many dating prospects in the years after high school to Derek, and how no one would ever compare.

            For now though, they just enjoy dancing with one another.

            And when Jackson interrupts them this time, it's only to say that Lydia wants them around for the cutting of the cake in five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie to you guys. This story is a mix of _three_ different stories that I started writing today. So omg, if there are any details that don't line up, let me know. Each part wasn't flowing well for me separately, so that's why I mashed them together.
> 
> * * *  
> · [_I Don't Know Why (I Just Do)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpQD48kQPog) by Frank Sinatra in case anyone is wondering.  
>  · Come say hi on [tumblr! ](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)  
> ·[ Here ](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86068765337/below-the-read-more-you-will-find-a-sneak-peek)is where you will find a Sneak-Peek Preview of the first chapter of Just the Same, a 64,000 word fic that is finished. I will be posting a chapter every Monday and Thursday starting June 2nd, 2014. (I'm shameless yo.)  
> · EIGHT DAYS LEFT. Who's sad to see it come to a end soon?


End file.
